


Sold

by morganapendragon_queenofcamelot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Omega, Collars, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena Luthor x Reader - Freeform, Omega Reader, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot/pseuds/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot
Summary: You live in a universe where omegas are sold or captured by alphas and you have been bought by Lena Luthor.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Comments: 67
Kudos: 270





	1. Part 1

Lena Luthor walked into L-Corp with Eve Teschmacher a few steps behind her, eyes lowered and looking at the ground. Lena had been working from home lately, waiting for her rut to end so she could return to her office. She was aware that a few omegas worked for her; omegas who were trying their best not to be caught by alphas or omega salesmen. Lena sympathized with them, as their world had suddenly been turned around for the worst, and she didn’t want to lose control around them and cause them the harm they were trying to escape.

She even stayed away from Eve, her own omega, whom Lena had bought as an act of revenge. Lena hated Eve for her betrayal, and the only reason she didn’t use Eve for her pleasure was because she didn’t want Eve to bear her children. Eve was more of a servant to Lena at home, and her secretary at L-Corp. Lena enjoyed watching Eve suffer the consequences of her betrayal, however Eve was often docile and when she wasn’t, Lena would punish her harshly.

“Come on,” Lena said pulling on Eve’s leash, “We’re already late.”

Eve hurried and followed Lena into the elevator. Once they had reached the last floor, Lena took the leash off Eve and allowed her to sit at her desk. Before walking into her office, Lena warned her omega:

“Be good and behave, otherwise you know what will happen.”

With that, Lena walked into her office and sat down at her desk, trying to concentrate on her work. She couldn’t focus however, as a thought that had constantly been pestering her lately came back to her: finding a good omega and breeding her. Despite being around Eve at home and around her employees at L-Corp, Lena felt lonely. She wanted to start a family of her own and distance herself from Lillian and Lex. After some ten minutes of inner discussion, Lena picked up the phone and called the omega dealer from whom she’d bought Eve.

“Hello?” the man on the other end of the phone said.

“Good morning, this is Lena Luthor.”

“Ms. Luthor, how can I be of service?”

“I want to buy one of your female omegas, but first I want you to test all of them and bring me the prettiest among the top three with the highest scores. I’ll send you the amount of tests you need and the answer sheet with an employee. I want you to give it to them without saying anything.”

“Of course, I can also check their school and college records if you wish” the salesman replied, “Any other preferences?”

“That’d be great. I want the smartest yet prettiest you have. As for any other preferences, I don’t have any,” Lena said, understanding what the man was hinting at. Lena didn’t care if the omega was a virign or not; she just wanted one worthy of carrying her child and capable of producing an intelligent, good-looking heir.

“I would need twenty tests. Would you like me to deliver the omega to L-Corp by the end of the day?”

“I’d appreciate that. I’ll send the tests over to you right away.”

“I’m glad to be of service,” the man replied.

“Thank you,” Lena said before hanging up the phone.

She sat at her desk for a few more minutes, waiting for the computer to print the tests, hoping that the omega brought to her would be a calm, docile one. Most of the time, young intelligent girls were often shy and quiet, but there were a few exceptions. Lena didn’t want to have to punish and mistreat the omega due to misbehaviour, like most alphas did. In fact, she wanted someone she could treat as a wife. Once, the tests had been printed, Lena called an employee and gave him the address where he had to deliver them. She then called another employee and assigned her to watch over Eve while she went to a petshop to buy a collar for her new omega.

Meanwhile, you were stuck with a bunch of other omegas at a stable taking a random test the salesman had given all of you. You had been captured about a week ago and brought here to be sold. You had tried your best to keep your head down and stay safe to prevent being taken or raped, however your nightmare was now coming true. You had been raped about a year ago at a college party, which is why you totally dreaded this new society in which rape and sexual abuse were normalized. You just hoped you could escape before someone took you as a toy or breeding stock.

For now, you just took the test, which is made up of several different subjects. You honestly find the test to be quite simple, except for a few very advanced questions regarding science and technology. However, you had always been a straight A’s student and were confident you would be among the omegas with the highest scores. Every omega was trying their best, assuming that the alpha who had sent the test would prefer to take the dumbest omega to prevent any escape attempts. 

That afternoon after everyone had finished the test, the salesman unlocked your stall and walked in, holding a rope on one of his hands. You looked up at him from the corner where you were curled, unsure of what was about to happen.

“Congratulations, omega. You’ve complied with the alpha’s requirements. Time to leave to what very likely will be your new home.”

Your jaw dropped upon hearing these words. How was that possible?! You had been one hundred percent certain of the majority of your answers, unless... the alpha had tricked you all into assuming he or she wanted the dumbest one and performing your best when he or she truly wanted the smartest omega. It all made sense now. How could you have been so stupid? You stayed huddled in your corner, allowing for the man to tie the rope around your neck and lead you out and into his van, knowing that doing otherwise would earn you a beating.

You looked out the van’s window and admired the city. You used to live in a small city a few hours away from the stables where you had been kept for the last week, but you didn’t recognize this large city. You had been in the van all afternoon and the sky was now beginning to darken. Soon, the van came to a stop in front of a large building. The salesman got out and pulled you out of the van using the rope tied around your neck. As you stood in front of the building, you noticed the sign on its side and began to panic. You were about to be sold to Lena Luthor! 

You were unaware of the man walking until you felt a sharp, painful tug to the rope. You followed him into the building and into the elevator, freaking out the whole time. It wasn’t just Lena’s last name that scared you, but what you’d heard. While you still lived in the city, you had heard that Lena had bought her ex-secretary, who had betrayed her to help Lex, as revenge. It was said that Lena was quite harsh on her and that she would punish her and put her up for public use whenever she misbehaved. You shivered just thinking about this and seriously hoped these were only rumors. You also hoped that your family or you hadn’t accidentally offended this woman in some way, like Eve Teschmacher had. Soon, the elevator reached the last floor and the salesman stepped out, pulling at the rope and prompting you to follow.

You stopped in front of the desk outside what you assumed was Lena Luthor’s office, and you were horrified to see her secretary wearing a tight collar. So, the rumors were true; Lena truly had bought Eve Teschmacher. By this point, you were certain that you were doomed. God knows how Lena will treat you, yet now you realize that she’d probably wanted the smartest omega for breeding.

“Ms. Luthor is expecting you,” the woman says looking up at you and the salesman. You make eye contact with her for a second, which you’re not allowed to do, but you can’t really read the expression in her eyes.

Before you have any more time to make more assumptions about Lena or about how badly she’ll treat you, the door to her office opens and she pokes her head out.

“Please, come in,” she invites.

You miserably follow the man inside Lena’s office, keeping your distance and your eyes focused on the ground.

“So, tell me,” Lena says, “What did you find out about this omega?”

“Well, no one even knows her name so I wasn’t able to see her school and college records. However, you’ll be pleased to hear that she achieved the highest score on the test, with only a few wrong questions, and that she is, as you requested, the prettiest among the top three.“

He hands her the test and you hear Lena Luthor approaching. Soon, you see her high heels right before you. You feel her hand touch your chin, gently lifting it to take a good look at your face. She releases your chin and turns to the salesman. You lower your gaze again.

“Seems you have chosen well,” she comments, “I’m pleased. She doesn’t do much, does she?”

“You’ll be glad to hear Ms. Luthor, that she rarely talks, let alone backchats or refuses to do as is asked of her.”

“Good,” the woman replies and you don’t know whether that pleases her because she won’t have to punish you or because it will make it easier for her to take advantage of you.

“So, is this the one you want?”

Lena nods, which you can’t see and then calls out:

“Eve! Come here and watch her while we talk outside!”

Eve rushes into the room and the rope is handed over to her. You wait in awkward silence for Lena Luthor to come back in. You know that she’s buying you and negotiating your price with the salesman without the need for anything to be said. You had tried your best to look as unattractive as possible, yet it hadn’t worked. A few minutes later, Lena walks back into the office and takes the rope from Eve.

“You may wait outside,” Lena tells Eve, “We’ll be leaving soon.”

Eve exits the office, leaving you alone with Lena. You tremble slightly with fear and nearly jump when Lena places her hands on your shoulders and begins rubbing them in an attempt to calm you down. 

“It’s alright,” she says soothingly and you notice how truly lovely her voice is, “I won’t hurt you. I’ll take care of you, I promise. Now, look up at me darling. I won’t punish you for making eye contact with me when we’re alone.”

You slowly raise your eyes and as you do, you notice Lena holding the papers identifying you as her property; just as you thought. You then meet her gorgeous emerald eyes. 

“There you go, let me see that beatiful face of yours and tell me your name.”

“Y/N,” you reply, your voice barely above a whisper.

"Such a lovely name," Lena says as her hands move to the rope on your neck, "Here, let me take this rope off you."

You don't move, allowing for Lena to remove the rope from your neck. She notices the burns on your neck caused by the rope throws it to the floor.

"Have a seat on the couch, darling. I'll just get something to fix those nasty burns."

You nod and watch as Lena walks over to one of the shelves in her office. As you sit on the couch, you give Lena a proper look, noticing how hot she is. Her curves, her sharp jawline, her raven colored hair, and to top it all off, her wine colored suit with a lace turtle neck. You can't help the little excitement going straight down to your core. As Lena turns around with some cotton, hydrogen peroxide and a small tube of ointment, you immediately begin to think about something else to stop your folds from growing wetter.

She sits next to you and you really hope she can't smell your excitement, however you are pretty sure she already has. Lena doesn't say anything and begins to gently treat your rope burn. You watch her intently as she does so and once she's done, she looks up at you and gives you a small smile. So far your impression of Lena is a good one, she seems rather nice and sweet yet stern at the same time. But you don't get your hopes up, knowing that she might be doing this just to earn your trust and then abuse you.

Lena stands up from the couch and walks over to her desk. You watch as she rummages through her purse for a while before pulling out a pink collar with rhinestones along with a matching leash. Upon seeing this, you shift uncomfortably in your seat. Lena takes notice and reassures you.

"Don't look so worried Y/N, I only do this because of the norm to keep omegas on leashes and so everyone else knows you're with me and no one tries to do anything to you. I promise I won't tighten it."

With that, Lena walks over to the couch and sits back down next to you. You remain quiet and still, allowing Lena to adjust the collar around your neck. She keeps her word and leaves it loose enough so she can put two fingers between the collar and your neck. The collar itself is actually quite comfortable, as it's lined with wool on the inside.

"Good girl," Lena praises while stroking your hair, "Are you ready to see your new home?"

"Yes," you answer in a normal tone, "Thank you for treating the burn."

"No problem," she replies, attaching the leash to your collar, "Come on."

Once you reach Lena's penthouse, she immediately removes the leashes from both your's and Eve's collars. She then removes both of your collars. Lena tells Eve to go prepare supper while she shows you around. As Lena shows you around, you look in awe around you. Lena's penthouse is so big, beautiful and well-organized. She shows you to every corner and room, eventually taking you back to the dining room where Eve has already arranged the table and set down the food plates.

As Lena walks in, Eve kneels down on a cushion next to the chair at the head of the table, which you assume is Lena's. Lena pulls out the chair to the right of the one at the head, motioning for you to sit down. You do as she asks and watch as she sits down at the head of the table. Throughout dinner Lena asks you about yourself and gets to know you, at the same time feeding Eve directly from her fingers. You wonder whether she has allowed you to sit in a chair to gain your trust or if it's to make Eve feel jealous. Once dinner is finished and Eve is washing the dishes, Lena says to you:

"Alright. This is your house feel free to go wherever you please, just let me know where you are. The only two rules you must follow are to be respectful and to never try to escape. I don't want to have to punish you love, please just follow these simple rules. You may call me Ms. Luthor or Lena and feel free to stay in the spare room or join me in mine any time."

"I would like to stay in the spare room," you reply quietly.

"It is as you wish. Feel free to turn in for the night or stay up since today is Friday."

"I think I'll turn in for the night if you'll excuse me, it's been an exhausting day."

"Of course, I'll make sure we go find you some clothes and pijamas this weekend."

"Thank you Lena," you say before leaving the dining room and heading over to the spare room.

As you lay in the spare room's soft, queen-sized bed, you think about what to do. Lena has only been kind to you, yet that could change very quickly. However, if she is really intent on treating you nicely and you try to escape, then you might fuck up everything. Before you drift to sleep, you decide to give Lena a chance and if things turn out like one would expect them to, then you would make your bid to escape.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day as Lena's omega.

You wake up to the sound of Lena punishing and scolding Eve. You can’t hear very much from your room except for Lena’s upset tone, the sound of a belt cracking against Eve’s skin, and Eve’s sobs and whimpers. This really wasn’t helping your situation, as it was your first day with Lena and you were already nervous, not knowing what to expect. Silence followed a few minutes later, and you heard the door to the house open and then close again. This was followed by the sound of Lena’s car driving away. 

You got out of bed and wondered about your bedroom, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, you heard Lena’s unmistakable footsteps coming towards your room. You panicked -you had thought you were alone in the house- and dashed back to the bed, hitting your foot against the night table in the process. You crawl back into bed and throw the covers over you, pretending to be asleep and hoping that Lena hadn’t heard you bump against the table. The door to your room opens and Lena steps in, wearing a loose sweater and pijama pants. She stays near the doorway, respecting your personal space.

“Don’t pretend, Y/N, “ Lena says calmly, “I know you’re awake.”

You slowly sit up in bed to look at Lena, relieved at her relaxed demeanor, yet still nervous. You had been expecting an upset and cranky alpha to walk into your room and perhaps take out the rest of her anger on you. But so far, that wasn’t the case.

“Good morning,” Lena continues once she has your attention, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes,” you reply quietly, avoiding Lena’s eyes and not knowing what else to say due to the awkwardness of the situation.

“I’m glad, and I’m really sorry if Eve and I woke you up.”

“W-what did you d-do with Eve?” you ask nervously while looking down at your hands and playing with your nails. 

“She’s okay. I sent her somewhere with my driver and he’ll take care of her.”

You remain silent, keeping your eyes away from Lena, knowing that Eve was probably taken to be put up for public use. Lena knew you were still scared of her and she honestly hadn’t wanted to punish Eve around you for fear of frightening you more. But Eve was being a huge brat and Lena hadn’t been able to tolerate her anymore. Lena slowly walks over to the bed, sitting down in fron of you. You shy away and try to crawl back, but Lena stops you by gently taking hold of your hand.

“Y/N,” she says sweetly, “Please look at me.”

You comply, bringing your eyes to meet Lena’s worried, regretful, emerald eyes. Even then, her eyes are still magnificent.Lena places her hand on your face and gently begins stroking your cheek.

“I won’t hurt you Y/N, I promised. Please stop worrying so much, okay?”

You nod, relaxing slightly under Lena’s touch. You still don’t completely believe her. Why would she want another omega when she had Eve? Why did she send the tests and pick the smartest, yet prettiest omega? To you, the answer was simple: Lena wanted an omega to bear her children. You really liked Lena and sincerely hoped that at least she continued to be gentle with you, rather than treating you like a breeding machine or as less than her.

“Now, what do you say we have some breakfast?” Lena asks, standing up and offering you her hand, “I can make pancakes.” 

You take Lena’s hand, smiling faintly at her, and follow her into the kitchen, where she sits you at the breakfast bar. You watch intently as Lena makes breakfast, once again admiring her beauty. You really can’t believe yourself; falling for a woman who had bought you as if you were an animal or an object and had the legal right to treat you as her property.

Soon, the pancakes are ready and Lena sits down next to you. You both have breakfast in silence, yet it’s not an awkward one. Once you are both finished and Lena has moved the dished to the sink, you say:

“You know, those were some really good pancakes. I’d even say you cook better than Eve.”

“I’m happy you liked them,” Lena replies and you notice a faint, almost unperceivable blush creep into her cheeks, “I’m just usually too busy or too tired to cook.”

“I imagine,” you reply, actually consider the gigantic responsibility Lena carries all on her own.

“What do you say we play a board game or do something fun to pass by the morning faster?” 

“I’d love to,” you say, trying to remember the last time you’d played a board game, “What board games do you have?”

"I have Monopoly, Scrabble..." Lena trails off, trying to remember the other games she has.

"I love both, but I think I'll go for Scrabble."

"Scrabble it is then."

After about and hour and a half of playing Scrabble, Lena wins. This does not surprise you, yet you are proud to have lost by only a small margin. Lena puts the game away and a very awkward silence follows. Eventually, Lena breaks the silence.

"Y/N, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

You were expecting this talk to come soon and you remain quiet, waiting to hear what Lena has to say. You hope that she won't be strict or mean with you after she lets you know her plans for you, as you had already begun to trust her.

"I know that this is an awkward situation and that you'd rather be somewhere else," Lena continues, "But I bought you for a reason and-"

"You want me to give you kids," you finish for her, disappointment in your voice.

"Yes," Lena admits, clearly noticing how you feel about it, "I don't want more than one or two kids and the reason I bought you is not because I want a breeding machine, but because I want a family and more importantly a wife."

"I assume you are telling me this because you want to begin trying for a child right away," you say nervously, not knowing what to make of Lena's claim about wanting a wife.

"I do want to start soon, but only when you are ready. It doesn't have to be today, although it'd be nice since Eve is away, however it's totally your choice."

"Today or tomorrow, what difference does it make?" you say your voice cracking and betraying your nerves. You had been raped by a beta and scared of sex ever since. And you were most definitely terrified about getting intimate with such a powerful alpha, especially because alphas' biologies revolved around being rough and dominant.

"I-is it your first time, darling?" Lena asks with concern as she places her hand on your thigh and runs it up and down gently, trying her best to calm you.

"No," you sob, a few tears running down your eyes. Lena gently wipes them away with her hand.

"It's alright love, you can talk to me. I don't want to hurt you or do anything you don't like. I just want to make you feel good, but first I need to know what's going on; why you're so afraid."

"I was raped about a year ago, that's why I'm so scared of sex. It was only a beta, yet it was so painful, and I dread to think about having sex with an alpha."

"I'm truly sorry darling, but sex should never be extremely painful and that's what this society doesn't understand. I know I'm an alpha, but you don't have to be scared of me. I've learned to control myself and I can promise I'll be so sweet and gentle, that you'll feel nothing but pleasure. "

“Go ahead then,” you reply even though you don’t feel completely ready, but it would make little difference if Lena gave you some time.

“Tell me if I do anything you don’t like, alright darling?”

You nod, and with that Lena closes the small space between you, holding your head gently as she pulls you in for a passionate kiss. You respond to Lena’s kiss by allowing her tongue into your mouth; Lena does the same. You hold on to Lena’s shoulders, and you are sure that she can easily smell your excitement. She slides down onto the couch, fighting off the strong desire to flip you over and have you writhing underneath her, allowing you to remain on top of her. Her hands find the hem of your dress and she looks at you, asking for permission. You nod and Lena removes your dress, exposing you to her. She runs her hands down your sides, admiring your body, and despite never being so exposed before, you can’t stop your underwear from sticking to you. You place your hands on Lena’s chest, your fingers finding the hem of her sweater. You quickly remove your hands upon realizing what you were doing.

“Go ahead,” Lena says while proping herself unto her shoulders, “I know you want to.”

You shyly remove Lena’s sweater and gasp when you realize she is wearing no shirt underneath it. Before you have time to do anything else, Lena pulls you down against her body and you feel her member poking against you. She kisses you again, her hands finding your butt and giving in a light squeeze. You moan into the kiss and Lena squeezes again. Suddenly, she pulls away and sits up completely, making you whine in protest.

“Almost there, love,” Lena says while standing up from the couch, “Follow me.”

You do as she says and follow her. She leads you to a small room, which had been empty yesterday. But when she opens the door, you are shocked to see a breeding bench and a chair have now been placed in the room. You take a few steps back and Lena stops you by gently holding your hand. She had ordered the bench yesterday afternoon and it had arrived this morning while your were still sleeping.

“Hey, hey,” Lena says trying to get your attention, “I won’t break my promise, I’ll still be sweet. I won’t tie you down and ram into you, I promise. I just want to increase the chances of conception.”

You avoid eye contact with Lena and stare at the ground, your nerves and fears ten times worse than before. She rubs your back softly, waiting for you to calm down. Once she feels your muscles relax, Lena offers you her hand and says:

“Here, follow me over to the chair.”

You allow Lena to guide you over to the chair and sit you on it. She leans down and kisses you, her tender hands running down your back and resting when they find your bra. She slowly unclips your bra, searching for any signs indicating that this makes you feel uncomfortable. She finds none however, and removes your bra completely. Lena begins playing with your breasts, touching and squeezing softly. You feel confident, and without thinking remove Lena’s bra. You tense upon realizing what you have done, afraid that Lena will be upset you didn’t ask first. Instead, Lena gives you a smirk, moving to your neck, nipping and sucking softly. 

Lena then sinks to her knees, her hands finding the hem of your panties while looking up at you. You nod and Lena removes them, spreading your legs gently and burying her head between them. Her tongue begins to lick short, firm stripes up and down your center, causing your omega slick to slide out from your entrance. Lena notices you enjoy this and begins licking larger sections of your pussy at a faster pace. You moan and your slick trickles down your inner thigh. As Lena continues building you up towards your release, your hands find her hair and grip it softly without pulling; she doesn’t mind. Soon, you begin writhing in the chair, your moans and whines of pleasure becoming louder. Lena nudges your clit with her nose, and that’s when you lose the little control you had over yourself and experience your first orgasm.

“Lenaaa,” you cry out.

She continues licking you for a few more seconds, waiting for you to come down from your high. Eventually, you do and Lena stands back up, offering her hand.

“So deliciously sweet,” she says, wiping her mouth with the back of her other hand, “ I think you’re ready, darling.”

You allow Lena to guide you over to the breeding bench and she gently bends you over it and spreads your legs. Despite knowing that Lena has already seen your most intimate areas, you can’t help but feel nervous at being so exposed to her; on all fours and completely at her mercy. You expect Lena to break her promise any second and restrain you tightly so she can have her way with you, but she doesn’t. Lena moves to stand behind you and you hear her pants hit the floor. She slowly and gently rubs her cock against your folds, collecting your slick and rubbing your lower back to reassure you all the while. Eventually, she lines up with your entrance, her member pressing lightly against it.

“Are you ready, love?” Lena asks, pausing to check on you.

“Yes,” you say quietly, trying your best to relax.

“Alright, I need you to relax okay? It might burn a little, but the calmer you are, the less you will feel it.”

Lena slowly pushes in until her head is completely inside. She stops for a moment giving you time to get used to the feeling, stroking your back to let you know you’re doing well. Lena then calmly continues sliding into you, your slick facilitating this, until she’s completely inside of you. She’s very big, causing your walls to burn slightly at the stretch. 

“You’re doing great, darling. The worst part is over now,” Lena says while massaging your bottom, “Let me know when I can begin moving, there’s no hurry.”

“It’s alright, you can move now,” you say, knowing you can tolerate the small burning sensation. 

Lena slowly pulls out before gently going back in, getting a low whimper out of you. She continues to steadily thrust in and out of you, causing you to moan as you begin to feel the pleasure of sex. Lena continues, keeping an eye on you and making sure she’s not the only one enjoying this. Once you are completely used to the feeling, you moan out:

“Please, go faster.”

Lena complies and speeds up her pace, this time going in deeper and harder. You moan loudly as Lena hits your spot, letting her know that she can be a little rougher now. She holds on to your hips softly, making sure not to leave any bruises, and begins to move even faster. She pulls out and rams back in, her thighs slapping against your behind. Yours moans grow louder as Lena repeatedly thrusts into you, hitting your cervix. Your cunt squelches and tightens around her cock and you feel embarrasingly close to coming again. You clench your fists and brace yourself against the bench, gladly taking in every inch of Lena’s cock as she thrusts quickly and deep into you. Soon, you feel Lena’s knot begin to form.

“Relax as best as you can, okay love? That way the knot won’t hurt you,” Lena says.

You nod, desperate for Lena to continue. She begins ramming into you more desperately now, hitting your spot and cervix with every thrust. Despite being close to her release, Lena always makes sure to check on you. You are not bothered by her rough thrusts at all, and she notices this. As she continues her relentless pace, you have your second release; this time coming harder than the first. Just as you do this, Lena’s knot forms, all the slick you’ve created making it extremely easy for her to slide in. Her knot stretches you deliciously and you love it. Both your moans and groans fill the room as she keeps thrusting into you, this time more shallowly than before due to her knot. Eventually, Lena releases a huge amount of seed into you, filling you to the brim. At one point, you feel that despite Lena’s knot, you won’t be able to hold it all in. She is now tied to you, your muscles clenching tightly against her.

“Damn, you are so tight,” Lena groans releasing the last spurts of her seed into you.

She rubs your back for a while before leaning down and laying over you, making sure she’s not squashing you. She manages to kiss your cheek from her position behind you and she whispers into your ear:

“You were amazing, darling. You did a great job and took it so well.”

“Not as amazing a you though,” you say out of breath, “I really appreciate you being kind and taking your time with me.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to hurt the woman I intend on calling my wife.”

Lena remains in position, kissing your neck and whispering praises into your ear. Around fifteen minutes later, Lena’s knot finally deflates, allowing her to pull out of you.

“I need you to stay over the bench alright, that way my seed can remain inside you.”

You nod and watch as Lena puts on her underwear, walks over to the chair and pulls it closer. She sits down next to you and rubs your back. You wait patiently for Lena to let you know when you can get off the bench, admiring Lena’s beauty. You think about how lucky you are to have ended up in her house and not with some nasty alpha. Before you realize it, two hours have passed with Lena gently stroking your back and hair. She helps you up and off the bench and allows you to retrieve back your bra and panties. You put them back on and eagerly wait for Lena to tell you what you’re going to do next.

“You’re tired,” Lena comments, “I understand. Would you like to come over to my room and have a nap with me?”

“I’d like that very much,” you reply.

Before you can begin walking, Lena picks you up bridal style.

“What are you doing?” you giggle out, surprised at being suddenly lifted off the floor.

“I think its only fair that I carry you to my room since I’m the reason you’re exhausted.”

With that said, Lena carries you over to her room and gently sets you down onto her bed. You sink into the mattress, surprised at how soft it is. Lena joins you and cuddles you, pulling the bedsheets over both of your bodies. As you lay there, embraced by Lena, you think about how, despite the situation, you have never enjoyed yourself so much. Of course, you would very likely regret this once you were pregnant, but there was nothing that could make you leave Lena now. Soon, both you and Lena, fall asleep.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up after your nap, filled with lust for Lena.

You stir, waking up from your deep sleep, and feel Lena’s arm protectively wrap tighter around your ribs. You slowly turn to face up, trying your best not to wake up Lena, and turn your head to look at her. She is still sleeping and you think to yourself about how cute and almost vunerable she looks, far away from what alphas generally look like. Lena’s eyelids flutter and she slowly opens her beautiful eyes. 

“Hey,” she says softly while stroking your hair, “Did you get the nap you deserved, darling?”

“Yeah, I slept soundly. What time is it?”

Lena turns to look at her cellphone before replying.

“It’s already 2 p.m.”

“Two?!” you exclaim in surprise. You’d certainly never had such a good nap in a very long time.

“Yes, we totally missed lunch. Would like to have some late lunch?”

“I’m fine,” you reply honestly, “I’m not really hungry.”

“Me neither,” Lena concludes before adding, “We should get going soon so we can find you some clothes.”

She sits up and you place your hand over hers, stopping her before she gets out of bed. Out of the blue, you feel a sudden lust and despite just having gotten a very good, satisfying fucking from Lena, you can’t help but want another one; this time harder. Besides, Lena was going to get you pregnant anyway, so what was the harm in having fun while you still could?

“Can we stay in bed a little longer?” you innocently asks Lena.

“Of course,” she replies, laying back down next to you and giving you a sweet smile.

You climb onto Lena and give her a passionate kiss, to which she responds by gently taking hold of your face and slipping her tongue into your mouth. After a few seconds, you break the kiss and slide down so you’re laying on top of Lena. You place your head on her chest, looking into her emerald eyes, and she moves her hand to stroke your hair. You feel Lena’s growing member poking you inner thigh and you grind against her, teasing her. You let out a surprised squeal when Lena suddenly flips over onto your back, moving to be on top of you.

“Looks like someone’s truly enjoying the situation after all,” Lena says with a smirk, her eyes now dark with lust, “Why don’t I show you how I feel about it?”

“I’d like that very much,” you reply, lifting up your hips and grinding them against her already erect cock to provoke her even further.

Lena unclips your bra and begins to massage your breasts, drawing a soft moan from you. She then moves to suck on your right nipple while continuing to massage your left breast. She even softly nips a trail down your chest, making sure to mark you. You don’t mind, for all you want now is to belong to Lena and be loved by her. After a few minutes, she moves over to your left nipple, and when she’s satisfied that your breasts have had enough attention, Lena sits up and gets off you. You watch as Lena removes her underwear, along with her bra, and gets back on the bed, looming over you. She pulls down your panties, carelessly throwing them onto the floor, and notices how wet you are. Nevertheless, Lena moves her head between your legs and begins pleasuring you to make sure you are ready for her large cock. Despite this being a simple enough act, Lena doesn’t fail to easily make you have your release, much to your embarrasment.

Once you are down from your high, Lena removes her mouth from your folds and lines herself with your entrance. She holds onto your hips softly and slowly pushes all the way into you, giving you time to adjust. After waiting for a few seconds, Lena begins to thrust in and out of you at a normal pace, causing several moans and whimpers to fall from your mouth. When she’s sure you’re comfortable, Lena’s hands take a firmer hold of your hips as she picks up the pace. She thrusts hard and fast into you, hitting your cervix repeatedly. You moan louder and Lena groans at the feeling of your tight muscles clenching around her cock. Your cunt squelches loudly with all the slick you’ve created as Lena drives into you and you feel your orgasm building up. It’s barely been a couple of minutes since Lena began when you have your release; that’s how easily excited she gets you.

Lena groans when she feels your cum cover her member, speeding up the pace even more. Despite being intent on achieving her release, she makes sure you’re enjoying this, or that you’re not too exhausted, or that she’s not taking it too far. You continue moaning and crying out loudly, letting Lena know that you’re more than okay with continuing. Soon, Lena is going even faster than she had earlier today, the sound of her skin clashing against yours growing louder. You can feel her balls slapping your dripping pussy right below the entrance with each thrust. Her groans and your moans grow very loud, your pussy making obscene noises as Lena fucks you roughly. She thrusts into you deeper, almost laying down on top of you, but always making sure she’s not crushing you, and her breasts bounce back and forth right in front of your face. Your second orgasm is growing.

You can feel Lena’s knot forming as she rams in and out of you. You clench around her member and she pulls out, unable to get back in once her knot has formed. She growls softly in frustration and you turn your head, exposing your neck to her in submission.

“Can I give you a mating bite?” Lena pants out.

“Of course,” you reply, glad that Lena will officially claim you as her mate and admiring the fact that she patiently asks for your permission.

She leans down, her warm breath on your neck giving you a tingling sensation, and she bites down onto it, trying to be as gentle as possible so it doesn’t hurt you. Lena then takes hold of your leg and places it over your shoulder, then carefully pushes her knot in, searching your face for any sign of pain. Upon finding none, she continues to thrust into you as much as her knot will allow her to. With one shallow thrust of her swelled cock, Lena makes you orgasm. This sends her over the edge and she empties into you, her knot holding all of her seed inside you.

Once she is done emptying her seed inside you, Lena gently rolls both of you over onto your sides. She wraps her arms possesively around you and gently licks the spot where she gave you the mating bite. When the adrenaline from the sex has gone down, Lena speaks up:

“I didn’t go overboard did I?” Lena asks, her voice heavy with concern.

“No, I loved it. Although, I’m sorry if I come too fast,” you say, blushing in embarrasment.

“Don’t be. It helps me make sure my knot won’t hurt you when it forms. Besides, you’ll get better at it as time goes by,” Lena sweetly replies, “It also tells me that I’m great in bed.”

You both giggle at Lena’s last comment. 

“No, but seriously,” Lena continues, “I’m beyond relieved that I can give you pleasure even though I bought you and you didn’t ask for this relationship.”

“Well, I believe I asked for it this time. And for the record: I do think you’re good at this.”

You both giggle again. After waiting for around fifteen minutes for Lena’s knot to deflate, she leads you into her bathroom and you take a quick shower. Lena made sure to help you clean yourself from the sticky cum that had dripped out of you after she pulled out. Since she’s taller than you, Lena also gently washes your hair. Then, you both get dressed and leave in Lena’s spare car to the mall. 

When you return home with a bunch of new clothes for you, Lena calls her driver and let’s him know he should bring Eve back. As you wait for Eve to arrive, you cuddle with Lena on the couch, once again realizing how lucky you are that Lena is your alpha. You now truly believe that she wants you as a wife, and you can tell that Lena is definitely going to spoil you.

About a week later, you find out that you’re pregnant and Lena excitedly picks you up into a tight hug, gently spinning you around.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the pregnancy is like.

The first trimester of your pregnancy is complicated. You constantly felt nauseous and sick, but you were extremely grateful at Lena for working from home and looking after you. You are thankful for this, as it allows you and Lena to grow closer. You are madly in love with Lena at this point, and you can tell she feels the same way about you. She spoils you and treats you like a princess, trying her best to make you as comfortable as possible during the pregnancy.

Eve, however, is starting to become problematic. You could tell she was jealous of all the positive attention you got from Lena, and you can't help but feel sorry for her, as she has never felt Lena's gentle and sweet side. She would now misbehave more often, forcing Lena to punish her and making you slightly uncomfortable. Eve had every right to hate you, but there were times when she took things too far.

During the very first week of your pregnancy, Lena was very busy toward the end of the week finishing an important thing for work, and therefore spent a lot of time on her computer. You slightly missed having most of her attention, but you understood. Eve however, had taken advantage of this to plant insecurities into your mind.

You were already nervous and insecure enough about having a baby, but this was only worsened on a Friday when Eve brought you breakfast in bed. Since your first time with Lena, you've been sleeping on her bed, curled in her arms. Lena was already up since early morning and working in the dining room, so Eve took advantage of being alone with you.

"Enjoy yourself while it lasts princess," Eve had told you, "You'd better get used to not having Lena's attention. Once you have the baby, you'll be nothing but a toy to her. She'll stop spoiling you and showing you affection. You should run away while you have the chance. "

With that, Eve had left the room. You hadn't wanted to believe her, Lena had been nothing but an angel to you so far, but you had been feeling sick and insecure that day. You barely took a few bites of your breakfast before you had to rush to the bathroom and throw up. Even after that, you stayed there and cried, thinking about how life would be if Eve was right. A couple of minutes later, Lena had walked in to check on you just to find you crying.

"What's wrong, darling?" Lena had asked, extremely concerned, "Are you feeling way too ill? Should I run some tests on you?"

"It's nothing," you had replied, wiping away your tears and trying to walk out of the bathroom.

"Please tell me, love," Lena had said, while gently taking hold of your hand and stopping you from leaving, "I just want to help and make sure everything is okay."

You tell Lena everything, dropping your gaze to the floor in embarrassment. Once you had finished, Lena pulled you into a hug and gently raised your chin so your eyes met hers.

"You know I'd never do that, darling" Lena had reassured, "I love you as much as you love me and we've had nothing but fun. Don't let Eve get to you."

"I'm sorry for being so foolish," you reply, avoiding Lena's gaze.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, I know it's your first child and you're having a tough time."

With that, Lena had walked you over to the bed and made sure you got through your breakfast okay. She even took the fork and decided upon feeding you herself, making you blush madly. She'd then taken you over to the dining room and keep you next to her while she worked. You had happily cuddled into Lena, watching intently.

Up to this date, you still wonder whether Lena punished Eve or not. You assume she very likely did, Lena was overprotective of you especially with the unborn child, but one thing is certain, Eve hated you even more as time went by. She had tried to ruin your relationship with Lena so many times, but by this point you ignore her, trusting your intense feelings for Lena.

Speaking of the devil, you are brought back from your flashback by Eve walking into the bedroom with your breakfast. You sit up in bed, currently and take the plate from her. Surprisingly, Eve doesn't say anything today, neither does she mock you for being spoiled. You gather the first bite just as Lena walks out of the bathroom.

She approaches you and you set the fork back down so you can kiss. You break the kiss after a couple of seconds and watch as Lena moves to the night table to pick up her cellphone. Upon seeing that Lena is doing nothing interesting, you turn back to your food and just as you are about to shove the first bite into your mouth Lena startles you:

"Y/N, stop!" she nearly screams, causing you to jump and nearly drop the fork onto the bed.

She rushes over to you, snatching the fork from your hands. You see her pick something out of your food and examine it closely, but you can't see what.

"Lena, what is it?" you ask, both confused and concerned, trying to peek into Lena's hands.

"An abortion pill."

She lowers her hand and you easily see the pill on her palm. Lena then storms off towards the bedroom door, seething.

"Lena wait! Eve's just jealous-"

"Don't defend her," Lena interrupts as she opens the door, "She knew what she was doing. Now don't eat anything until I get back."

After scolding and harshly punishing Eve with a whip, Lena came back and checked that the rest of your food was alright. You didn't see Eve for the next two days, as Lena had put her up for public use. Since then, Lena has been making your breakfast and refuses to let you out of her sight. At least she doesn't have much work anymore since she called an old friend to take over L-Corp, and to be honest, you really enjoy having all of Lena's attention; playing board games, watching movies, and cuddling.

A couple of days go by and Lena has to urgently meet her friend at L-Corp. She surprises you however, and decides to take the bus so you can walk a little. You didn't mind wearing a collar and leash, as it was comfortable and Lena never tightened it, so you are thrilled to go out. Eve on the other hand, does not enjoy this at all.

As you near L-Corp, Lena is suddenly stopped by another woman, whom you clearly recognize from magazines; Andrea Rojas. You don't like the way she's looking at you. She approaches you and roughly takes hold of your chin, forcing you to look up at her. Lena tenses and moves closer, forcing Andrea to let go off you and shielding you from her.

"That's a nice omega you have there. I've been looking for a good one to produce my heirs for quite some time now. You wouldn't be willing to sell her to me would you? I'm willing to pay handsomely."

"I'm afraid she's not for sale," Lena says indignantly and defensively, "Besides, she's already carrying my heir."

"Well, may I offer you my congratulations. I'm sure she'll produce good heirs for you."

"Thank you," Lena says, relaxing a little now that she sees Andrea doesn't push it, "But you can have Eve right here if she interests you. She's usually docile and calm, although she's been acting up lately because of the unborn baby. I suspect a baby of her own would do her some good and fix her jealousy issues."

Andrea turns to examine Eve and Lena gives you a small, devilish smirk. Eve doesn't even bother to say anything or stand up for herself and you wonder whether she thinks Andrea will be a better alpha. You really doubt this, there's something about Andrea you don't like. Perhaps it's the way she had grabbed you or how she had used the term "produce heirs".

"I'll call you later and we can talk," Andrea says after a few seconds of silence.

With that she leaves and before you realize it, Eve is gone by the next morning. You felt bad for her as Andrea seemed like a terrible alpha, but at least you could now relax and enjoy your life with Lena fully. Besides, Lena could tell you felt uncomfortable when she punished Eve and didn't want you to feel that way in your own home.

Things get even better however, when you find out you are carrying identical twins. Towards the end of your first trimester, your belly had already begun to show. Both you and Lena found this to be weird, as you had a strict diet to prevent gaining much weight and Lena took you out for walks as well. Lena took you to your first ultrasound, where your suspicions were confirmed.

This makes you and Lena even more excited and proud. You decide to surprise yourselves by not asking the twins' gender and you soon begin buying the cribs, clothes, toys, and everything you need for the babies. Once your morning sickness is over, Lena takes her position back at L-Corp and brings you along with her.

There you get quite a lot of attention from her employees, and she's always nearby, watching intently and protectively. She relaxes slightly with time, as she realizes they're the few omega workers she has who give you attention. Overall, you enjoy being at L-Corp with Lena and you love how she never leaves you on your own and how she always looks after you.

When labor finally comes, Lena makes sure you have everything you need. She keeps you at her own hospital and makes sure all of her best doctors are there to help you. Lena stays by your side the entire time, never letting go off your hand. Finally, after the longest, most ardous and painful hours of your entire life, you give birth to two healthy baby girls.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few months with the twins.

For the next couple of months, Lena stays home with you and helps you with the babies so you can rest and heal. Her friend Sam, who had paid you a visit to meet the kids, had taken over for Lena at L-corp once again. Besides, it wasn’t like Lena would be able to work even if she wanted to. Lily and Lucy often woke up crying during the night, taking away hours of sleep from both of you, which is why you slept as much as you could during the day. Even then, you had a cut up sleep since you had to feed the twins and have your meals. 

Lena is always amazing however; helping with the babies and taking you out for walks when you’re not too tired. Even though you have to walk a couple of steps behind her on a leash and Lena is the one who is always praised for the twins, you don’t mind because at home, you are the one who gets the credit for the kids. This is what you love about Lena other than her kindness; how she constantly praises you and makes sure you know she’s proud of you. She never demeans you or treats you as less because you’re an omega, but rather treats you like a wife and often says you are the one who deserves credit for Lily and Lucy. You just roll your eyes and tease her, stating that she also deserves some praise for the twins, as she was the one who impregnated you and also helps with the girls.

Lena is a wonderful parent and your heart melts every time you see her with Lily and Lucy. She is patient, even when the babies will grasp and pull at her hair, and she enjoys playing with them. You love the way they giggle when Lena rocks them in her arms or plays peek-a-boo with them. Of course, Lily and Lucy do the same with you, but you just find it way more special when they do so with Lena. Your wife on the other hand, thinks the complete opposite, saying it's more special when they giggle with you and that you're the better parent.

Before you know it, it's been a year since you were sold to Lena and the girls are already three months old. By this point, you are already healed from the birth and your stomach has gone back to its normal size. You wake up to an empty bed, feeling slightly cold and missing Lena's warmth. You don't worry or get upset, as she's very likely in Lily and Lucy's room watching over them as they sleep, which is something you both enjoy doing. You are surprised they haven't woken you up crying yet, as they usually do early in the morning, but at the same time you are grateful for this. Just as you are about to go back to sleep, Lena walks into the room.

"Good morning, darling," she cheerfully greets as she brings you breakfast in bed, "Happy anniversary!"

"Thank you, but you know you didn't have to do this," you reply as you blush madly and give Lena a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, I definitely did. Besides, there's more," Lena replies as she exits the room.

A few seconds later, she walks back in holding a gigantic teddy bear, a heart-shaped box of chocolates, and a bouquet of red roses. You place the breakfast in the night table and Lena places her gifts on the bed. You then pull her in for a passionate kiss and as her tongue explores every corner of your mouth, you lay down and pull her on top of you. Lena continues the kiss, causing you to moan into it and grind onto her. Your wife pulls away however, saying that you are still too tender to engage in sexual activity. Despite feeling completely ready, you don't argue with Lena and appreciate the way she looks after you, knowing that any other alpha would have fucked you long before this time.

You both have breakfast in bed and then walk over to Lily and Lucy's room, where they are already crying and demanding their breakfast. Once you are done feeding the girls, you and Lena play with them for about an hour before placing them back in their cribs for their naps. Lena then leads you over to the living room where you cuddle on the couch while watching a movie. You then have lunch and breastfeed the babies once more, allowing them to fall asleep afterwards. You then head over to the bedroom hoping to catch a nap before the girls' active hours.

It isn't long before you fall asleep in Lena's arms, your face buried in her neck and taking in the familiar scent you love so much. Your wife watches over you for a few minutes, stroking your hair and admiring how heavenly you look in your sleep. Lena then falls asleep, holding onto you tightly but gently at the same time.

The week after your anniversary, Lena goes into rut. She had gone out to the grocery store and had returned as her rut began. Lena had silently slipped into he house, put away the groceries, and locked herself in the spare bedroom. You had no idea she was back until you got a text from her explaining what was happening. Lena had bought you a phone around a month ago in case you needed anything while she was out, and there was just no limit to how much she spoiled you.

Throughout that whole day you tried to convince Lena to leave the bedroom, but she wouldn't go out when you were around for fear of losing control and hurting you. You had tried to reason with her, telling her that you were already healed and that you didn't mind being around her during her rut. None of this worked however, and Lena would leave the room only to eat and help with Lily and Lucy once she was sure you weren't nearby.

That day was extremely lonely for you, as you craved Lena's cuddles and kisses, but there was just no convincing her. It was almost as if she wasn't in the house at all. You managed to get through your normal schedule alright and once you were ready for bed, you took the teddy bear Lena had given you into bed. That night you slept cuddling the bear and rolled onto your wife's side, falling asleep to her scent. You slept soundly, as Lena paid you back for the loneliness she caused you by putting the babies back to sleep whenever they woke up.

Early the next morning however, you silently left your room to go watch over Lily and Lucy while they slept. However, you were both surprised and happy when you spot Lena in the kitchen calmly preparing breakfast with her back turned to you. She obviously isn't expecting you to be up so early, and you take advantage of her unawareness to sneak up on her. You tiptoe over to her and before she can spot you, you wrap your arms around Lena in a tight hug, burying your head in her neck and taking in the delicious scent you loved so much.

Your wife immediately reacts, tensing up and gently pulling away from you. Before she can try and leave however, you take hold of her hand. Against her soft protests, you pull her close to you and give her a passionate kiss, smelling her excitement due to her rut grow strong. She responds to your gesture and gives you a short kiss before pulling away, causing you to whine in protest. You don't let go of her hand, however, and maintain your stance.

"Let me go Y/N," Lena warns, "I just want you to be safe, darling."

"Lena, I'm in no danger. You're the person with the most self-control I've ever met and you know it. You don't have to be scared about hurting me and you most certainly don't have to go through your rut on your own," you reply, "Besides, I'm already recovered from the birth and more than ready to get intimate with you once again."

Before Lena can say anything else, you hook one of your legs on her hip and grind onto your wife, teasing her. You immediately feel her member poking against your inner thigh, Lena growing restless. You then bend over the counter right before her, your short pijama shorts showing her the curve of your bottom. Your wife gently runs her hands over your bottom, giving it a light squeeze and causing you to moan. She then carefully takes hold of you, turning you around to face her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lena questions, and you can see lust mixed with concern in her gorgeous eyes, "I don't want you to feel pressured into anything or end up getting hurt."

"Honestly Lena," you reply, "I'm no longer hurting and more than ready for this. Let me look after you like you do after me."

"Alright, but promise me to immediately let me know if anything hurts," your wife says in her serious tone.

You nod and Lena's hands snake down to your bottom, gently lifting you onto the kitchen counter. You spread your legs, allowing Lena to position herself between them and wrapping them around her once she's close to you. Your wife kisses you, her tongue tracing every corner of your familiar mouth. You moan softly and hold onto her shoulders tightly, burying your face into her neck. Lena does the same with you, except she softly nips a trail of lovebites down your neck.

She then removes your shirt and bra, playing with your breasts for a while before moving down to your core. Her hands rest on the hem of your shorts and you lift your hips up slightly so she can remove them along with your panties. By this point, a pool has formed in between your legs and Lena just looks up at you, a devilish smirk planted on her face. She kneels down and eagerly begins to lick you up and down, her skilled tongue drawing intricate patterns on your bundle of nerves and driving you towards your orgasm.

As usual, it doesn't take long before you cum, Lena happily cleaning you up and savoring your taste while you went down from your high. Your wife then moves to stand up once more, sliding her sweatpants and underwear down her creamy legs, revealing her erect member. You tentatively reach out and rub it up and down once, causing Lena to gasp in pleasure softly and release a few drops of precum. She presses closer to you and lines up with your entrance, looking you in the eye all the while, searching for approval. You nod and Lena slowly slides all the way in, your slick and cum facilitating this. You moan softly, not realizing how much you had missed having Lena inside you until now.

Your wife allows you to adjust before starting at a torturously slow pace, causing your eyes to roll back in your head. Lena notices everything is okay and switches to a normal pace, drawing out more moans from you. She hits your spot and you whimper, your knuckles turning white against the counter and causing Lena to immediately look up at you, her eyes fearful. You reassure her that everything's perfect and that she's just hit your spot, that's all. She continues, keeping a close eye on you to make sure you're not saying that just to please her and you soon have your orgasm.

"Faster, Lena, please," you beg softly.

"It'll be my pleasure, darling," Lena replies, her thrusts becoming rougher.

Your moans grow louder as Lena pounds into you, the sound of your skins slapping against each other echoing through the penthouse. Your cunt squelches with all the cum as your wife relentlessly drives into you. You had most definitely missed the delicious stretch from Lena's large member as well as her rough side, and by her grunts and groans, you can tell she has missed this as well. No matter how much you are both enjoying this, Lena always looks out for you.

It isn't long before you have your third orgasm, causing Lena to groan when your cum coats her cock, her member beginning to swell. You cling onto her shoulders, ready and eager for what's coming next. Your wife looks at you while her thrusts become more feral, finding no sign of discomfort but rather if pleasure. She moves her hands behind your back pulling you towards her and all the down her cock. Once her knot forms, she easily slides in with all the cum you've released. You throw your head back at the heavenly feeling of Lena's gigantic knot, crying out yet another orgasm. This sends the alpha over the edge and she spills into you a relentless amount of her seed.

"You were right," Lena pants out, "I think we both needed that."

"I know," you reply out of breath as well, "That felt amazing."

For the next fifteen minutes, you both recover your breath while you wait for Lena's knot to go down. She gently kisses you and trails kisses down your neck as well, praising you. Once you are both dressed again, Lena walks over to a cupboard and pulls something out. You can't see what until she hands you a morning after pill.

"I made you a promise remember?" your wife reminds, "One or two kids."

You look up at your wife with a small smile, admiring her honesty and the respect she has for you. There is just so much you love about Lena. Perhaps some other day you could convince her to have another baby with you. For now, you just take the pill and before anything else can happen, Lily and Lucy begin to cry.

You both head over to their room and you feed one while Lena plays with the other. Once you have tended to both babies, Lena leads you to the bathroom for a quick shower before the twins need anything else. After that, Lena stays with you for the rest of her rut, managing perfectly well to control herself, just as you knew she was capable of and you get intimate a couple more times before her rut ends.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first Christmas with Lena and the twins.

A month later, Christmas is only one week away. You wake up warm in Lena's arms and underneath the bed's thick sheets, having a good feeling about today. Lena wakes up upon sensing your slight movements, turning you over in her arms so you're facing her and giving you a kiss. You return your wife's kiss, slipping your tongue into her mouth, Lena's hands wondering down to squeeze your bottom.

Before things can get more intense however, one of the girls begins to cry, followed by the other. You break the kiss and Lena's hands move away from your bottom as you both sit up in bed.

"Did you sleep well, love?" Lena checks on you, just like she does every morning.

"Yes," you reply, "How are you feeling?"

"I have a really good feeling that today is going to be a great day."

"Me too," you reply as you put on your slippers and wait for Lena to do the same.

As you wait for your wife, you turn to the window and are immediately excited by what you see. The penthouse's garden is covered by a thick blanket of snow, snowflakes lightly falling down. It had finally snowed! You and Lena had been eagerly waiting for snow to fall so that Lily and Lucy could see it, but it had delayed this year.

"Lena!" you exclaim, "It's snowing!"

"This is amazing!" your wife replies, "Let's feed the twins and then get some coats to go outside, shall we?"

You nod and you both head over to the twins’ room to feed them and dress them. As you look into the babies’ crib, you are met by their beautiful green eyes staring back at you and their adorable smiles. Even at this young age, you can tell the girls will have Lena’s gorgeous looks. Your wife reaches for Lucy and tickles her before picking her up, earning a fit of giggles from her. Lena plays with Lucy while you feed Lily, who is the most impatient of the two. When you are done with Lily, you exchange babies with your wife, who carries Lily over to the dresser to change her clothes and diaper. She gets the baby into her jacket and places a knit cap on her head.

Once you are done feeding Lucy, Lena places Lily back into the crib and takes Lucy. While she gets Lucy ready, your wife sends you back to your bedroom so you can get dressed. You won’t be in the snow for long, so you just take simple warm clothes and the winter jacket Lena got for you. You then walk back to Lily and Lucy’s room to cover for your wife while she gets dressed. When you are both ready, you put on your jackets and take one baby each.

As you step outside, the snowflakes fall softly onto you. Lily just stares at them and smiles a little, while Lucy lets out a soft sob and cowers in Lena’s arms. Lena rocks her and reassures her until she calms down and no longer feels afraid. You both watch as a snowflake descends, directed to fall on Lucy’s face, and nervously wait to see her reaction. It lands on the baby’s nose, but contrary to your expectations, Lucy just giggles in response. You and Lena exchange relieved glances and allow for the twins to enjoy the snow a few more minutes before heading back inside to prevent them from getting cold.

As you pass through the doorway, Lena asks:

“I was wondering if you’d like to come with me to the mall to buy some Christmas presents? We could take the kids so you don’t have to stay.”

“I’d love to,” you reply, “But I think it’d best if we keep Lily and Lucy away from the cold as much as we can.”

“You’re right,” Lena replies, slightly disappointed.

“Don’t worry, Lena. I’ll be fine on my own for a few hours.”

“I know. I just don’t want you to feel as if it’s only your responsibility to stay home and take care of the twins.”

“Lena, after all you’ve done for me there is no way you leaving me with the kids for a couple of hours is going to make me feel like a normal, unloved omega.”

“Alright, but promise to tell me if anything feels wrong,” you wife says in her serious, business woman tone.

“I promise,” you reply.

Lena follows you over to the twins’ room and once they are back in their cribs, she kisses you goodbye. A few minutes after Lena is gone however, you remember that your wife had bought ingredients so you could bake a gingerbread house. You are sure Lena won’t mind if you start, that way when she returns you can just assemble and decorated the house together. So, while she is gone, you bake the walls of the gingerbread house and care for Lily and Lucy, finishing just in time for Lena’s arrival. 

As you pull the tray out from the oven, you hear the door to the penthouse close and Lena’s unmistakable footsteps as she wonders into the kitchen, drawn by the smell of food. 

“Hey, darling,” Lena greets, “I can see you managed well. What did you cook?”

You proudly lift the tray and show Lena the walls of the gingerbread house.

“How dare you not wait for me?” Lena teases, pretending to be offended.

Lena says this in a serious tone, therefore you don’t know she’s just teasing you. You stay frozen in place and looking at Lena wide-eyed, frightened that you had just lost the alpha’s kindness and that you’d be punished. Lena notices your reaction.

“Don’t look so worried, Y/N,” she gently reprimands, “I’m just playing with you. I’d never get angry at you over something so ridiculous.”

You let out a relieved sigh upon hearing these words and Lena walks over to you, greeting you with a hug and kiss. She then leaves to change into comfier clothes and to greet Lily and Lucy, returning in a few minutes to decorate the gingerbread house with you. You both have a lot of fun covering it in frosting and all sorts of candy, eventually deciding upon trying your best to save it for Christmas. 

Before you know it, the week has flown by and Christmas has finally arrived. You wake up in Lena’s arms, as usual, but this time you don’t bother to move about gently. Instead, you shake your wife - who is already half awake- completely waking her. 

“Good morning,” you say excitedly, “Today is the day!”

“Yes darling,” Lena replies sleepily, “But let’s have ten more minutes of sleep.”

You hadn’t celebrated Christmas last year, as you had been barely one month into your pregnancy and you were feeling too sick. So to say you were excited to finally celebrate Christmas with Lena was an understatement. You whine and put on your best pout, teasing Lena, but she just cuddles you closer and gets ready to go back to sleep. She is interrupted however, by her cellphone ringing. 

“Excuse me for a couple of minutes, alright?” Lena says.

You nod and watch as Lena leaves the room. While Lena is on the call, you joyfully get out of your pijamas and head over to Lily and Lucy’s room. They are already awake, sobbing softly and asking for their breakfast. They always did that when they were hungry, waiting a few minutes before wailing if you didn’t arrive. You are just glad you got there in time before they interrupted Lena’s call with their screaming. 

You pick up Lily and begin feeding her first, as she is the most likely to make a scandal if you don’t hurry. Just as you are finishing with Lily, Lena walks into the room and you can tell something is on her mind.

“What is it?” you ask as she takes Lily from your arms so you can feed Lucy, “Is everything alright?”

“Just my best friend,” Lena replies, “She wanted me to attend the annual Christmas dinner she hosts. She was a little upset when I told her I wasn’t coming, that’s all.”

“Why not?” you ask, knowing that this would be the second year Lena missed her friend’s Christmas dinner. Last year she had missed out on it because you were pregnant and she had been looking after you.

“As much as I’d love to go, I don’t want you to spend Christmas alone. Besides, looking after the twins is a lot of work for half of the night.”

“Well, if you really want to go you could just take me and the kids,” you suggest, “That way you can spend more time with your friends and not have to worry about us.”

“I don’t think it would be a good environment for you,” Lena says with disappointment, “That dinner is going to be filled with alphas and you know not all alphas treat their omegas like I treat you.”

“I’m sure I can tolerate a few omega norms,” you reply, “I’m not the only one’s whose happiness matters. Yours matters too.”

“Perhaps you can tolerate omega rules, but I can’t tolerate seeing you be dehumanized,” Lena replies, “Don’t feel guilty that I’ve sacrificed my happiness for you because that’s not true. I’m happier than I’ve been in years with you by my side.”

“As long as you’re sure and this won’t create any problems or arguments with your friends.”

“Everything will be alright. They were slightly upset, but they just teased me,” Lena reassures, remembering how Kara had teased her for “doing an omega’s job” and not leaving you to figure out how to raise the kids on your own like all other alphas did to their omegas, “I can invite Sam and Ruby over to dinner if you’d like.”

“Ruby?” you ask with confusion. You had no idea who Ruby was.

“Yes,” Lena replies, “She’s Sam’s kid.”

“Oh. Of course! I think it’d be great to invite them.”

So far, your impression of Sam was a good one. She seemed really nice and kind, like Lena, and you really liked her. You were especially grateful for her taking over at L-Corp while Lena stayed home with you. Another thing that intigued you about Sam was her peculiar scent; she smelled different from other alphas and omegas, but it all made sense now. 

At first you had been convinced that she was an alpha who just had a different, softer scent than the others, but now you realize she’s probably a beta. You had never really felt a beta’s scent, as their softer scents are always masked by alphas and omegas nearby, and the only time you had been alone with a beta was when you were raped, but the man had just stunk of sweat and men’s perfume. 

“Alright,” Lena concludes, interrupting your thoughts right in the nick of time, “I’ll call her and then we can make arrangements for the dinner.”

You spend most of the afternoon preparing everything for the dinner and taking care of Lily and Lucy, but you do manage to have some time to yourselves. You and Lena watch a movie and cuddle on the couch while you wait for Sam and Ruby to arrive. You look up at Lena affectionately, something which you always enjoy doing when you’re both together in silence. You never get bored of admiring her and being grateful she’s your alpha, knowing by this point that you are beyond lucky to have been bought by her.

You are soon met by Lena’s emerald eyes, your wife giving you a small smile before placing a soft kiss on your cheek. You smile back at her, Lena's arm tightening softly around your ribs and pulling you closer. Just as the movie finishes, the doorbell rings. Lena stands up to open the door and you follow a few steps behind her.

Sam walks in with a teenage girl and joyfully greets you both. You are surprised by Ruby, as it never occurred to you that Sam had a child, let alone a teenager. You all sit in the living room to talk, particularly about kids, since Sam asked how Lily and Lucy were doing. Before you know it, an hour has passed and the twins begin to cry.

"It's time to feed them," you say, "I'll be right back."

"Can we see them?" Sam asks.

"Of course," you and Lena reply at the same time.

Sam and Ruby follow you to the twins' room and once you are done feeding them, Lena hands Lily over to Sam. You offer Lucy to Ruby and she happily accepts, taking the baby into her arms.

"They're so big," Sam comments, "They grow faster than we'd like them too."

"So I've heard," Lena replies.

You allow Sam and Ruby to carry the babies over to the living room, where you talk for another while before heading to the dining room. You take Lucy from Ruby and place her on her high chair, while Sam does the same with Lily. Lena then helps you serve dinner and after that you decide to eat the gingerbread house for dessert.

As you are finishing with the gingerbread house, the twins begin to get grumpy. You check the time and realize it's one hour past their bedtime.

"I have to put Lily and and Lucy to bed, if you'll excuse me," you say while standing up from the table.

"Here," Lena offers, "I'll help you."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," you say as Lena stands up, not wanting to awkwardly leave Sam and Ruby on their own.

"It's alright with us," Sam says, "We don't mind waiting for you and Lena. "

You smile at Sam and Lena follows you to the twins' room. Once they are asleep, you and Lena head back to the dining room. You talk with Sam and Ruby for around two more hours before Ruby begins to get sleepy. Sam excuses herself and you both say goodbye to them before heading to bed.

"I'm glad you offered to invite Sam and Ruby," you say once you are cuddled in Lena's arms, "They're a lot of fun. I really like them."

"I'm glad," Lena replies, "Sam is a dear friend."

Not long after that, you both fall asleep in the other's arms.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the twins turn one, Lena decides to go back to work.

Soon, winter gives way to spring, with its beautiful colors and flowers of all kinds. Before you know it, Lily and Lucy are already nine months old. Once they turned one, Lena was planning on going back to work and taking you and the babies along with her. You were excited about the change in your daily routine and you were sure you would enjoy L-Corp as you were a very curious person who always enjoyed science. 

What worried you was how Lucy and Lily would react. You didn’t want them to cry too much and stress Lena out while she was trying to work. For the last nine months, Lena hasn’t been bothered by the babies’ crying, but you knew things could change in a work environment where Lena had a lot resting on her shoulders and was constantly under pressure.

For now, you watch the babies from the kitchen while Lena cooked breakfast. Lily and Lucy just sit in the middle of the living room, looking about and waiting to be moved to their high chairs once breakfast was ready. You still breastfeed them, but also combine this with baby food. What worries you slightly is that the twins haven't crawled at all. Lena reassured you everything was going to be alright, and that babies didn't always crawl before walking.

Just as these thoughts make their way into your mind, you notice Lily trying to stand up. You immediately turn around and rush over to Lena, who is distracted with her cooking.

"Lena," you nudge your wife softly.

"Yes, darling?" she asks, turning to face you.

"Lily is trying to stand up " you reply excitedly, "I think it's time!"

Lena leaves everything and follows you over to your spot on the kitchen island. Your wife stands behind you, wrapping her arms around your waist and belly, resting her head on your shoulder. You both watch intently as Lily attempts to stand up, eventually managing it. She takes a few wobbly steps towards you, nearly falling over. You instinctively try to surge forward and help her, but Lena tightens her hold on you and prevents you from walking over to Lily.

"Ah, ah," she gently reprimands, "Lily can manage it on her own."

You stay, nervously watching as Lena steps out from behind the kitchen island to face the baby.

"Here Lily," the alpha encourages with her arms wide open, "Come to mom."

Lily smiles and staggers towards Lena, falling down once before getting back up again. After a series of wobbly, uncertain steps, the baby reaches Lena, who picks her up and gives her a kiss on the head, praising her. You do the same, and then notice Lucy trying to stand up and follow her sister. You and Lena smile at each other before you step out from behind the kitchen island and extend your arms to Lucy.

"Come with mommy, Lucy," you encourage her, just like Lena had done with Lily.

Lucy seems to consider your offer for some time before slowly making her way towards you. She falls over twice, each time thinking whether it'd be a good idea to continue, then standing up once more. Lucy takes a little longer than Lily, but eventually makes it into your open arms. You lift her up and give her a kiss on the head; so does Lena. After that, you move the babies over to their high chairs and Lena finishes cooking breakfast.

* * * * * * * *

The alarm clock rings, jolting you awake from your deep sleep. You feel Lena slide out of bed and hear her footsteps walking away. You just stay in bed and keep your eyes closed, feeling tired and wanting to go back to sleep. Just as you are drifting back to sleep, you feel Lena shaking you awake. You slowly open your eyes and look at her; she is already dressed in a navy blue suit. Lena looks stunning, as always, but your only interest right now is going back to bed.

“What time is it?” you ask groggily.

“Six,” Lena replies.

“SIX?!” you exclaim. It’s barely the day after Lily and Lucy’s birthday and Lena is already intent on going back to work early, “Come on, ten more minutes.”

You bury your head back into your pillow, wondering if Lena was even human. No one on Earth was excited to go to work early in the morning, let alone was a workaholic like your wife was. Sometimes Lena did concern you. During your pregnancy when she took you to L-Corp, Lena always had tons of work and yet she always managed to make a lot of time for you. You weren’t going to lie and say you didn’t enjoy Lena spending hours with you and pampering you, but you just hoped she wasn’t pushing herself too much on your behalf. 

"Come on," Lena interrupts your thoughts as she pulls at your legs, "Time to get out of bed."

You groan and ignore her, but she just pulls at your legs harder, yet still being gentle and making sure she's not hurting you. You squeal and giggle at the feeling. Lena manages to pull your lower half off the bed, but you hold onto the bedsheets tightly, refusing to let go.

"Y/N Luthor," Lena playfully scolds, "You have three seconds to get out of bed or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll tickle you and I won't stop until you are begging for mercy."

You don't make a move to get out of bed and soon feel Lena's hands crawling up your sides. Before she can tickle you however, the twins begin to cry. They had probably been woken up by the alarm or by your squealing. You groan once again, getting out of bed and heading towards the twins' room, Lena giving you a satisfied smirk on the way out.

You breastfeed the babies with Lena's help, knowing it won't be long before Lena decides it's time to stop breastfeeding them and not wanting that day to come. Once you have fed Lily and Lucy, you get them dressed and Lena carries them over to the kitchen. After that, Lena makes breakfast while you get dressed.

In the middle of breakfast, Lucy begins to babble, trying to say what either sounded like mom or mommy. Both you and Lena stop what you're doing and watch intently, eager to see who's name would be said first. You said it'd be yours, but Lena insisted otherwise.

"Ma," Lucy babbled, "Mo, mom."

"Yes!" Lena exclaims, standing up and giving Lucy a kiss on the cheek.

You praise Lucy as well.

"She said my name first! She said my name first!" Lena chanted, playfully rubbing it on your face.

You just smile, proud and happy that Lucy had spoken her first word. You're not disappointed or anything, knowing it was at random the girl chose to say mom instead of mommy.

"Oooh," Lena adds, giving you a devilish smirk, "Tough luck."

That's when you remember the wager you'd done with Lena. If you won, then Lena would allow you to be the dominant in bed for once and ride her, but if you lost, then you had to give Lena a blowjob. You blush madly at the thought. You're not frustrated though, you made these type of bets for fun all the time, especially when you were playing games such as Scrabble. This was the first time a bet was that specific however, as they always implied the winner doing whatever they wanted to the loser, which ended up in teasing.

This would also be the first time you'd be giving Lena a blowjob and even though you trusted your wife with your life, you were still nervous. Of course, Lena wasn't forcing you to do anything and she made sure you were comfortable with the terms of your agreement before entering the bargain. You had, in fact, tried to give Lena one several times, but you'd chickened out in the end. You were just scared you'd choke on Lena's large member or that you wouldn't like it. Lena respected that and allowed you to take your time.

Another thing you wanted to do was be in control for once. Lena often teased you and said that she might allow you to top someday. You knew she loved to tease you and definitely was going to allow you to top; you just had to be patient and put up with her endless teasing. So, Lena had drawn the wager as a possible way to give you the small push you needed to gather up the courage and give her a blowjob. You had agreed, knowing that you could change the terms of the agreement at any point if you felt uncomfortable with them, but also knowing Lena was right about you needing a push. That was one of the best things about your relationship with Lena; she would never force you to do anything and there was complete trust between each other.

You both finished breakfast and you washed the dishes. As you dry your hands, you watch Lena remove the ring from her left hand and place it on the kitchen island. Once your hands are dry, you do the same with your ring. Lena had bought wedding rings for both of you, which you always wore at home.

However, when going out, you always removed them. Alpha and omega marriages were forbidden and you were sure you'd be looked upon badly if the rings were seen. Omegas were just property, dispensable to society. Besides, you didn't want Lena to get into trouble.

After that, you get Lily and Lucy into their carriage and gather their things. Then, Lena puts your collar around your neck and attaches the leash before heading out.

* * * * * * * *

The day went by surprisingly fast considering that you didn't do much. The twins received a lot of praise, particularly from alphas who congratulated Lena, and you are sure that by the end of the day, everyone at L-Corp will know about Lucy and Lily. You did get a fair share of praise however, from the few omegas at L-Corp. They were the same ones who had often talked with you during your pregnancy, and like always, Lena remained nearby, looking after you and the babies.

Some of the omegas had excitedly told you about their own kids, while others sadly told you of the kids they've had, which had been taken away from them by their alphas. Another omega was pregnant, and she told about her hopes of being able to raise her child and be slightly happier.

You were also swarmed with questions and assumptions about what kind of alpha Lena was, but you had just remained quiet in embarrassment. Most of these omegas, belonged to alpha employees, however around two of them had managed to survive in freedom so far. In another occasion you would have envied these two omegas, but not anymore. All of them however, had the same assumptions you had had about Lena the day she had bought you.

You had looked at the captive omegas' tight, rough necklaces and winced. You knew you were living like a god compared to them. But you weren't the only one who knew she had been blessed. Lena felt immensely blessed that you had been the omega who had been brought to her. To her, you were everything she had wanted and more.

For now, you just sat on Lena's lap while she worked in her office. The twins were sleeping soundly on the other end of the office in their portable beds. Just one more short meeting and then you could go home. A few minutes later, Lena's new secretary announces the businessman Lena will meet with has arrived.

"Make him welcome," Lena says, gently taping your bottom.

You understand the signal and stand up from Lena's lap, allowing her to get up so she can greet her business associate. Just then, an idea pops into your head. While Lena is distracted, you hide under her desk. Lena may have won the wager, but you were determined to have the last laugh.

You hear Lena greet the man and hear her heels approaching until they're right in front of you. Your wife sits down and from your spot below, you watch as she turns her head looking for you. Before she panics, you run your hand up her calf, causing her to tense and look down at you. She gives you a seductive, daring glance before placing her hands on your collar. Once she does so, she returns her gaze back to the businessman so you are not discovered underneath her desk.

It wasn't likely to make any difference, as public sex between an alpha and omega was often seen, but Lena didn't want you to feel embarrassed. Your wife quietly removes your collar to prevent the name tag labeling you as hers from making any noise and giving you away. She had kept your necklace on the entire day to make sure everyone knew you were her mate and to avoid any incidents. Not that you minded though, as your collar was extremely comfortable and never tightened. Lena knew what you were intending to do and was challenging you.

You watch as Lena carefully puts your collar away in her purse and begins talking to the man. You reach for Lena's pants and unzip them, pulling out her large, erect member. You begin to slowly rub it up and down, looking up at Lena's reaction all the while; nothing. Determined to get a reaction out of Lena, you lick a large stripe up her cock and repeat this action several times.

You look up at your wife with disbelief. She had a perfect poker face, and you were certain that if it were you who was on the receiving end, you would be loud and give it all away. Lena looks down at you just enough time to give you a wink and her signature smirk. How was she so good at this?!

You renew your efforts, pressing your mouth to the tip of her cock. You then awkwardly take in all of her head; it feels odd, but not unpleasant. You begin to move up and down that small section, feeling Lena's wide head fill up the front of your mouth. Above you, Lena continues talking to her business associate as if nothing is even happening, and before you know it, the meeting is finished in a matter of minutes. You look up at Lena, slightly frustrated that your plan hadn't worked.

"Nice try, love," Lena said.

She places her hand on your head and runs it through your hair gently before pulling out of your mouth. You give her a questioning glance, your wife rolling her chair a few inches away from you. Lena stretches her hand out to you.

"Come out," she encourages, "I want to see you."

You do as she says, crawling out from under her desk and settling before her. You don't even wait for her instructions and continue what you had started. This time, you go in a little further up her length and begin moving. Lena just groans softly and rests her hand on your head, stroking your hair and encouraging you. She doesn't completely like you on your knees, like a common omega, when you could have done it at home on your shared bed. But even then, the sight of your eyes seductively staring up at her turns her on even more.

You soon start moving faster, still taking in a decent section of her cock and not going all the way in. As you gain confidence, you slowly begin to inch more and more of Lena's member into your mouth. Soon, your mouth is filled by Lena's cock, which softly scrapes against the back of your throat with every movement. Even then, a large section of Lena's member remains outside your mouth, not fitting in.

Lena's breathing begins to get faster and you are glad that despite your first time she's enjoying it. Before things escalate more, Lena reaches into her purse and pulls out a packet of tissues. She takes a handful of them out, then hands them to you.

"Here," she says, "You don't have to swallow if you don't want to."

You glance up at Lena, thanking her with your eyes as you continue pleasuring her. You move one hand to the base of her cock and begin rubbing the section which doesn't fit into your mouth. Lena's groans get louder and you soon feel her knot beginning to form. You speed up a little more, still scared of choking if you go too fast.

It isn't long before Lena has her release. You swallow some of her seed; it's warm and a little salty, but not as terrible as you thought it'd be. You try to swallow as much as you can, but the feeling of Lena's seed shooting into you soon becomes overwhelming. You try to gather as much as you can into your mouth without swallowing, a decent amount of it dripping down Lena's cock.

Once your wife is done having her release, you slowly pull her member out of your mouth, trying your best not to hurt her due to her large knot. You then take the tissues and spit into them. Lena then leans down and wipes your mouth with another tissue before cleaning herself up. She then zips her pants and pulls you to sit on her lap.

"You did great," Lena praises, "Although, we could have done it at home and in bed without you having to kneel."

"It's alright," you reply. You didn't mind kneeling before Lena for a couple of minutes, especially when you knew she always treated you as an equal. Besides, having Lena towering over you turned you on slightly.

Your wife then pulls you in for a kiss, her tongue tracing every area of your familiar mouth. Even though you just said you didn't mind kneeling, Lena was intent on making it up to you anyways. One of her hands remains on you cheek, while the other trails down your sides until it settles at your thigh. Lena's hand crawls up your thigh, rubbing it and ghosting her fingertips over your wet folds.

"Should I lock the door?" your wife asks.

"I think we should wait until we get home," you reply, glancing over to the sleeping twins, "I don't want to wake them."

"Of course," Lena smiles, "Better get going then."

With that said, Lena gathers all of her things while you go over to Lily and Lucy and wake them up. Once the babies are in their carriage, Lena puts your necklace back on and attaches the leash. You then leave L-Corp, excited about what was going to happen when you got home.


End file.
